UPDATE Bringing you home
by Kindred01
Summary: Update/ Vampire AU 16 years ago a halfa was kidnapped from his clan and now after searching he found the 17 year old boy and it time to bring him home.


update

(Vampire AU)

Danny shivered as he got off the bus, it was still a pretty long walk home from the bus stop and as it was bitter night he just wanted to get in. He stood there shivering as he pulled his coat closer around him to keep out the bitter November night air out. He looked down at his watch and hissed at the time he was already pass curfew and his dad will kill him if he's any latter. It just started to snow as he started to walk up the hill holding onto the foot path railings to stop himself from slipping. Once he reached the top of the hill he looked behind him.

He looked at the street he just climbed he had a feeling that someone was watching him, he had that same feeling all week that someone was following him watching him but he could never see anyone around and that wasn't just the only thing he felt was happening he thought someone had broken into his locker at college but he couldn't prove it. He let out a nervous chuckle and shook his head …I'm nuts that what this is I'm going nuts… He thought to himself when he couldn't see any one just the rolling fog.

Biting his bottom lip he turned back around and carried on walking down the hill thinking to himself about what waits for him at home. It's been a year since his mum walked out of him, his dad and sister, Jezz was lucky she moved out 6 months later for work and Uni. He sighed and rubbed his cold hands together blowing hot air into his fingers… yeah lucky her… he thought as he rubbed his arm where his dad had hit him that morning before he left for college. It went downhill since his mum and dad lost their business and then his mum up and walking out on them it made his dad sink lower and lower in to the bottle…last thing I need is for him to hit me again… he thought resentfully.

He was now only a street away from his house when he heard something behind him, He stopped and looked at the long shadows on the ground trying to see if someone was close behind him but not seeing he spun around to see man standing there a little away down the street. Danny swallowed and rubbed his arms as he looked up at the snow falling around them. He heard the man started to walk towards him and something in Danny's mind was telling him to stay where he was "Cold night isn't it?" The man said as with a smile he stood closer to the dark haired youth. Danny notices that the man was wearing a knee long navy blue coat and his hair was white and pulled back into a pony tail Danny shivered at his voice and nodded weakly

"Y…Yes it is." He replied, stopping a couple of inches away from the beautiful teen the whited hair man smiled and clicked his fingers as he waved at him

"I know you. Your Jack's lad, Daniel right?" The teen blinked in shock and nodded as he tried to figure out who this man was

"I go by Danny sir. But yes Jack is my father." That earned him a deep rich laugh that sent more shivers down Danny's body "H…How do you know my father?" The man stopped laughing and looked back at the dark haired teen and smiled, it made Danny freeze as he saw the two long pointy teeth in the man's mouth

"Let's just say we go back along away back Daniel." He smiled as he directed Danny towards the wall.

The blue eyed teen walked backwards until his back hit the wall of the building behind him, his eyes were wide as he looked at the older man in front of him Danny couldn't get his mind to work it all become numb. The older man reached out and slides his hand across Danny's reddening cheek and into his soft black hair "Your father is a foolish man my little badger thinking he could hid a Halfa in plain sight was even more foolish." He grinned as he watched the boy fall under his spell

"A…A Halfa?" Danny asked, he knew he should be worried about how close the man was to him and how he was backing him into a wall, but his mind seemed to be clouded with echoes and whispering that seem to warp itself around him pulling him under.

"You are a Dhampir." The white haired man purred as he lowered his head onto Danny's neck and breathing in his scent. He let his own shiver out at the teen's smell it reminded him home, it told him what he still could have with his boy the last member of his clan. "Half vampire and half human. You were taken from your crib after Jack and Maddy killed your mother and father." He told the teen

"N…No you're wrong!" Danny yelled shaking his head and pushed the white haired man's hand away from him, he stood there looking up at him anger clearly written in his beautiful blue eyes.

The man chuckled and step away from him but still remind in arm reached, he just couldn't wait to reach out and caressed the soft pale skin or to have this beauty in his bed naked his body pressed against his "Am I? Little Badger am I? I know you have dreams Daniel. Dreams of another life another world. Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Since the day you were taken." He purred

"No! Jack and Maddy Fenton are my real parents!" Danny cried out before ran off leaving the vampire to stand there watching him flea.

Danny ran until he got to his front door, he looked behind him and saw he was lone in the street before he turned back fumbling with the keys in his hand to unlock the door. His hands were shaking as he tried to put the key in the lock when the door flew open making Danny jump almost falling backwards, but he caught himself and look up at the large man standing in the door way "D…Dad?" He choking hoarsely

"What time do you call this, I said 10 o'clock not 20 to 12." He growled as he grabbed Danny by the back of his neck and pulled him inside. His fingertips were rough as they dug into the skin on Danny's neck he knew it will be hard to hide the bruises.

The teen winced and tried not to let any noises out that would make his dad angrier "What do you think you were doing ummm?"

"I…I was just having a drink with some friends!" Danny cried out, he wasn't lying he just handed in a paper that they were all working on and they wanted to celebrate getting it on time. He did catch his bus in time but it was going slow because if the ice.

"More like spreading your legs!" His dad snarled, the teen shook his head as he was dragged into the living room to the sofa

"No no just drink!" He yelled as Jack fell back on the sofa and pulled Danny onto his lap

"Knew we should have left to die, but no that dumb bitch couldn't leave a Halfa on its own 'it's still half human.'" He said as he mocked his ex-wife's voice. Danny froze at the man's confession before he felt his jean's get pulled down his legs

"Stop stop what are you doing let me go!" Danny cried out as hand fell against his backside.

From the roof top on the other side the vampire watched the man handle Danny in to the house. Feeling something was off, he moved so he could get a better look inside and just stared as his Daniel was being slapped hard, he could see that the Jack was enjoying beating his 'son'. Danny was in tears and he could clearly see pain written across his face and then Jack started rubbing his hand over the abused skin and the teen shook as he felt the hand moved in between his crack.

Snarling Jack pushed Danny off him and shouted "Put your trousers up, I will not have you seduce me boy!" Jack snarled as the dark haired teen pulled his jeans up but before he could do the up his dad had grabbed him by the back of the neck again and started dragging him up the stairs. The vampire looked through the window and watched as the large fat man yell at the Halfa, he watched him warp his hands around the teen's neck and little too tightly as he dragged Danny up the stairs and into a bed room "That is the last time I let you out!" Jack snarled as he slammed the door shut and lock it.

He moved around to the bed room window and watched his Halfa standing against the wall crying trying to hold himself. The vampire tapped on the window that made Danny jumped around and looked at the man blinking. "Let me in Daniel." He told him softly, the young Halfa bite his bottom lip before he moved closer to the window and turned the lock and open the window.

The older man slipped through the window and stood on the cream carpet, he looked at the teen see more bruise on his body now that his coat was off, there was a blood trailing down the dark haired teen's lips and chin. "What is your name?" Danny asked his voice horsed

"Vlad Masters." He said as he moved towards the dark haired teen, Danny was already swaying and was caught by Vlad as he held him against the wall of the teen's bed room. Danny gasped as felt the man lifted his hands up above his head and pinned them there.

Danny whimpered up at him as he felt the man's lips bruise against his neck, making him feel weak in the legs as the gentle scrap of his teeth over the shell of his ear and then down his chin to the darken bruised neck. Vlad pulled back and looked at the hand shape bruises along the teen's neck and frowned as he wiped the blood of Danny's chin before looking up at the large blue eyes "He's been hurting you." Danny looked away from Vlad as he let his hand fall to his side

"He doesn't mean to." Danny defended "Things have been bad…" Vlad growled making Danny stop and look at him with scared eyes

"Don't defend the man, I just seen what he's being doing to you. How long has he been hurting you?" He asked as he moved his hand down the teen's form watching the boy wince when Vlad comes cross a bruises

"Since mum left. He started to get angry at her since they lost their business, she couldn't take it anymore and left."

"How long did he start this?" Danny wasn't sure if he meant the beatings or the sexual abuse but the answer was nearly the same

"A year." He whispered as he looked back down feeling more tears start to burn his eyes.

Vlad hooked his fingers under Danny's chin and got him to look up at him with bright blue eyes "Come with me Danny, I will make sure you're never hurt again." His voice seemed to flood his mind making him feel not in control of himself. "I can give you everything you need. Everything you've been denied." The blue eyes teen looked up at him with wide eyes blinking in shock as he looked at him

"Everything?" leaning down Vlad whispered in his ear again

"Everything." Danny shivered and held onto the vampire "All you need to do is say yes. It's just a simple word Daniel, yesssss." He hissed softly to him

"Yes." Danny said quietly.

Vlad smiled as he lowered his head to Danny's neck and sniffed along the pulse point until his teeth itched and he sunk his fangs into the Halfa's neck. Danny gasped and held onto the vampire's coat letting his nails digging to the fabric and as there was a slight pain that made him whimper as burn started to spread though his body. The vampire pulled back and looked down at the limp teen in his arms he smiled at the half wake teen who smiled back at him, Vlad bite down on his own wrist and held it over Danny's mouth "Drink my sweet boy and we can be together." He whispered to him as Danny warped pale lips around the bite and started drinking "That it Daniel."

Danny could feel the coppery tang of the blood flood his mouth making him choke at the taste before it become a wonderful taste in his mouth and he started to drink more until he curled up and started to cry out in pain "It hurts!" He cried out

"I know but the pain will soon fade." He whispered as he scooped up the teen into his arms and carried him towards the window.

It was a couple of weeks before Jack knew Danny was gone, once he started to sober up and Danny's tutors and friends started calling to ask why he hasn't turned up to class. He told them that he was sick but the truth of the matter was he was too drunk to even unlock the door. By the end of the second week the police was called around, they were banging on the front door before Jack open it, he stood there in shirts and underpants looking like he as coming off a bad bender "What do you want?" He asked

"We had some calls about your son Danny Fenton that he is missing." One officer said, Jack snorted and shook his head

"He isn't missing he's in his room." He said as he let the man into the house

"Has he been in his room since 14th?" The other officer asked, the large man shrugged and rubbed the back of his head

"Guess so what date is it?" He asked as he found another can of beer to drink

"The 28th sir are you mean to tell me your son had been in his room and had not come out for two weeks?" The officer asked as they found the bed room door had been locked from the outside, with chains

"Yes." Was all Jack said as they kicked down the door.

Stepping inside the room they found the bed room to be empty the window was open and banging lightly in the wind as it let in the rain and snow into the freezing cold bed room, when one of the officers moved in closer into the room they found soaked into the carpet was a small pool of blood.

Danny laid curled up in a large bed, his nakedness was hidden by the green silks sheets if anyone was to walk in they would have thought the boy was dead but they would be so wrong. Vlad walked back in from the bathroom clipping his cufflinks in place on his shirt when he smiled when he saw his lover curled up in the bed sheets. Moving closer to him and sat on the bed as he placed his hand on bare leg he found poking out from the sheets and rubbed the soft skin watching the teen start to wake up "Ummm Vlad?" he whispered

"Sorry to wake you love." He smiled as his hand moved higher

"No you're not." Danny smirked as he pushed himself up and sat against the bed bored and looked at the vampire

"You're right I'm not sorry." He grinned as he leaned down and kissed the dark haired teen's inner thigh before looking at him

"Are you going out?" The young vampire pouted seeing the man in his suit

"Ummm got to my love, if our family is going get better we need to find a safe place for us." Vlad purred happily

"It's only been a month." Danny said as he pressed his hand to his stomach

"That is all it takes."


End file.
